


Jealousy

by GeekGasm



Series: Write On Me [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Reader
Series: Write On Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690843
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy

You pulled up to Just Right Tattoos and Piercing’s and got out the car. You grabbed your boyfriend's wallet out of the passenger seat. He was at the shop late doing a back piece last night and ran out this morning leaving his wallet on the counter. 

You looked down at your black tank top and blue jean skirt hopping the skirt wasn’t too short. You haven’t really seen Jinyoung in a week and you didn’t want to spend his lunch break with him having an attitude over a skirt. 

“ No turning back now.” 

You said as you got out the car and walked through the door the bell went off letting them know that someone walked through the door. 

“ Hi welcome to Just Right Tattoos and   
Piercings how may I help you.” 

You smiled as you walked up to the desk you leaned over looking at Youngjae playing a game on his phone. 

“ Ooh, I’m telling JB.” 

He snapped his head up to look at you smiling at him. He rolled his eyes seeing it was just you.

“ No, you wouldn’t.” 

“ Yes, I would.” 

He gave you a face as he picked up the phone and hit a number. 

“ Jinyoung please come and collect your wifey so she can quit interrupting my work.” 

You laughed as you felt your face heat up from him calling you Jinyoung’s wifey yeah it was a group joke that your his wife since you two moved in together but still hearing it made you blush because you wanted to be that to him you guys basically act as if you're married already why not make it official. 

Youngjae hung up the phone and looked at you. 

” He's with a client right now but he said you can head on back and get out of my face.” 

” You know Jae you're never going to catch a girlfriend acting rude like that.” 

” Well your also not my girlfriend your older brother's girlfriend so please go pick with him so I can get back to work.” 

” I hope you lose your game.” 

You said as you reached over and pressed a random key on the keyboard. 

” Hey!” he yelled as you walked back to Jinyoung’s work station you waved to Jackson on your way to the back of the shop he gave you a tight smile as he waved back. 

Your smile fell a little as you thought about how he hasn't been himself for a week now he seemed more down than ever and that's not like Jackson the one who's always smiling and joking. 

You saw that Jinyoung’s work station door was open you smiled as you walked over to knock on the door. You moved your head in the doorway to see a woman in the tattoo chair with her legs spread Jinyoung was sitting between her legs tattoo gun in hand and hand on her thigh. 

You bit your tongue as you let your hand fall to your side you knew that this was a stupid thing to get mad over knowing it was his job. 

And that your boyfriend has seen more parts of random women and that he would see more in the future. But it doesn't mean that it still didn't make you jealous. 

The girls that usually booked Jinyoung were gorgeous and that little green monster had the bad habit of showing it faces from time to time when you came to see him. You backed out the doorway and walked back to the front of the shop. 

Youngjae looked at you as you walked by him he could tell your mood was different from when you first walked in. You walked over to the stairs to go wait in Jinyoungs office that was better than letting your jealousy get the better of you over something so trivial. 

” Hey Y/N.” 

You looked over to see JB in his office his glasses on and sketches in front of him. You gave him a small smile as you walked to the doorway of his office. 

” Hey JB.” 

” Here to see Jinyoung.” he said as he took his glasses off setting them down on the desk. The scene you saw downstairs flashed through your head making your smile fall. 

” Um yeah he left his wallet at home and I came to bring it to him.” 

You said looking down at your feet. 

” Is he not downstairs?” 

” He is..he's with a client right now so I decided to wait in his office instead.” 

JB made a face as he nodded his head. 

” Well so you won't be boring to help with me something will you?” 

You nodded your head as you walked into the room and took a seat next to his desk you looked at all the designs and drawings all over his desk. 

” What are you doing?” 

” Putting together, a catalog of all the different tattoo designs done by every one of the guys.” 

” So like a portfolio of sorts.” 

” Yes exactly.” 

” I helped Jinyoung with his last week.” 

” Yeah most of all the guys had theirs done by the time the shop opened.” 

” I feel a but coming on.” 

” But Yugyeom.” 

” So why not make him do it.” 

” I would if he wasn't booked full until next week so I just decided to do it for him.” 

you pulled down your skirt as you crossed your legs in the chair to get comfortable. 

” Okay how are we doing this.” you asked him picking up an empty binder, tabs, and a marker JB smiled at you. 

” You're a blessing and don't forget it with your help I might be finished before my next client comes in.” 

You gave him a genuine smile happy that you have something to take your mind off of things until Jinyoung got finished. 

You and JB talked and joked around for a while. You helped finished Yugyeom’s binder and organize his paperwork, go over a little bit of inventory, and helped finish his own portfolio. 

You don't know how long you were up in his office until his office phone started to ring. 

” Yes Youngjae?” 

” Oh he's on time..okay I’m coming down now.” 

He hung up the phone and looked at you. 

” Thank you for all the help I most definitely needed it.” He said laughing a little at the end you stood up from the chair stretching a little. 

” No problem I’m going to go see if Jinyoung is back in his office now.” 

” See ya Y/N thanks for the help aging by the way.” 

You smiled as you waved to him going out the door. 

” Y/N?” 

You looked over to see Jinyoung coming down the hallway he smiled as he walked towards you. You smiled back happy to see him you opened your mouth to say something when JB stepped out his office. 

” Oh yeah Y/N you left this.” 

JB said handing you a paper. You looked down to see that it was the tattoo you couldn't take your eyes off of when the two of you were going putting together his portfolio. 

” Just pick a spot maybe some colors if you want them and hit me back and I can see if I can fit you in.” 

You nodded your head smile on your face as you looked over the design.

” Most definitely thanks JB.” 

You told him as smiled at you and nodded in Jinyoungs direction. 

” Why were you in JB office? And I thought I was designing your tattoo.” 

You looked up to look at Jinyoung to see him looking at you confused as he looked you over. 

He knew that you would never cheat on him with one of his best friends at that but that didn't stop him from pulling you away from Jackson when he got too touchy or Moving Yugyeom’s arm from around your shoulders. 

He was possessive in his own ways but it was those little things that made you made get this warm and exciting feeling. Usually, when he's like this you would smile at him and stand on your tiptoes to kiss him. 

But not this time his narrowed eyes and the raised eyebrow said this moment wasn't going it be solved with just a kiss and a smile. You gave a nervous smile as you walked to his office. 

” Are you going to answer my question?” 

He said following behind you shutting the door. You couldn't stop your eye roll as turned to face him.

” You being ridiculous right now.” 

” I only asked two questions how is that ridiculous.”

” You know what that question insinuates and it's ridiculous because you know that I wouldn't do that to you.” 

” Did you come here to see him because Youngjae said that you were here and when you didn't come through the door I got concerned.” 

You sighed completely over this argument you walked over and slammed his wallet on his desk. 

” Yeah most definitely came to see JB when you go on lunch in 13 minutes and forgot your wallet at home.” 

You started to walk to the door as you thought about going to bother Yugyeom since Jinyoung pissed you off. You felt his hand wrapped around your wrist.

” No Jinyoung I’m done arguing.” 

He pulled you back and wrapped his arms around you. You tried so hard to stay mad at him but it was hard when he held you. You felt his hand run up and down your back as you felt your body relax into him. 

” I’m so pose to be mad at you.” 

You mumbled against the fabric of his black shirt. You felt his body shake a little as he laughed.

” I know and you have every right too...let me make it up to you.” 

You pulled back to look up at him as he bit his lip looking down at you. You felt that familiar feeling start as you squeezed your thighs together. 

” What did you have in mind?” 

He smiled at you as his hand's hand trailed down your body you gasped as he grabbed the back your thighs and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist causing your skirt to ride up as he walked back to his desk. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he set you on his desk. He ghosted his lips over your neck before placing a kiss on your shoulder. 

” Hmm you have a point I go on lunch in 3 minutes.” 

Your back arched as you felt his hands run under your tank top he gripped your hips as he pulled you towards the edge of the desk. 

“ We don’t have enough time f-for this.” 

You told him as you opened your legs wider for him to fit in between them. 

“ Mhmm, we do not have enough time for me but how many apologies do you think I can give you before my next appointment comes in.” 

He said pushing you back to lay down on the desk as he sat down in his chair. 

You felt him trail butterfly kisses over your stomach near the top of your skirt You shifted your hips kind of getting impatient he was touching everywhere but where you wanted him. 

He smirked against your skin as he popped the button on your skirt. He kissed the inside of your thigh as he unzipped your skirt. 

“ As hot as you looked in this it has to come off. “ He said as he pulled your skirt down you raised your hips up as he took your skirt fully off he pulled you more to the edge putting your legs over his shoulders you bit your lip as you looked at him between your legs you laid back as you felt his breath ghost over you. 

“ Please quit teasing.” 

You panted as you bucked your hips into his face he laughed as he used his tattooed arm to hold your hips down. He slide your underwear off. You could hear the sounds of a drawer opening and closing. Before you could ask what was that you tossed your head back his name on your lips. 

He pulled you closer to him as he sucked on your clit. You felt your back arch off the desk as a moan of his name left your lips. You weren't aware of how loud you were until you felt Jinyoung’s hand over your mouth. He pulled his mouth of you as he looked at you. 

You looked down at him trying not to pout at him stopping. 

“ Shhh...baby as much as I love how loud you are we don’t want the guys downstairs to hear you.” 

You shook your head no but the thought of people knowing or one of the guys walking upstairs to hear you made you excited. You felt thighs twitch as he licked up you shut your eyes as you tried not to be loud. 

You jumped when you felt his thumb started to rub your clit. You whined as you tried to move but couldn't. He had you fully pinned to his desk.

You moaned his name when you felt two of his fingers enter you as he sucked on your clit. Your back arched as your mouth dropped open. 

His hand muffled every sound that left your lips as he sped up the pace of his fingers. You could your body start to tighten up as you clenched around his fingers. 

You were so close as you bit down on the inside of the cheek as you tried to keep down one scream that wanted to come out. Your thighs started to shake as he pulled back you looked at him his lips red from driving you insane. Your body shuddered as you shut your eyes as you came around his fingers. You tried to breathe as your body calmed down 

” God if only I had time to wreck you.” 

You clenched around his fingers as the thought of him fucking you on the desk while the people downstairs could hear you. With Jinyoung you were never quite and he loved that. 

” You like that idea.” 

He said as he looked up at you laid out on his desk, his hand over your mouth to muffle some of the sounds. 

” For everyone to know your mine.” 

He told you as he started to rub your clit hard with his thumb. He took his hand off your mouth as he kissed you his hand tangling in your hair. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his tongue. He pulled your head back 

” Tell me baby girl who do you belong too.” 

You felt like every nerve ending in your body was on fire as you felt his fingers touch that one spot. Your body twitched as He smiled against your neck as he twisted his fingers to hit that one spot that made your body tighten up. 

You were stuck between wanting him to stop and begging him not as he worked your body into another orgasm. Your legs shook as you arched into him 

” You.” 

You said as your body shook as you felt the tightening feeling in your body snap. Black spots danced across your vision as your second orgasm of the day rocked your system. He kissed you once aging before standing up you tried to breathe as you felt nothing and everything at the same time the slightest touch made you jump as your body tried to calm down. 

You jumped when his office phone started to ring. He held up a finger as he answered.

” Yes Youngjae.” 

He said as he helped you sit. You sat up and felt come down the side of your cheek Jinyoung whipped it away as he kissed the top of your head. 

” Okay I’ll be right down, tell them to wait in my station.” 

He hung up not waiting to hear what else he had to say he picked your skirt up from the floor holding it in front of you. You got off the desk on shaky legs as you pulled your skirt up you looked around trying to find your underwear.

” I have a blanket in the closet on the top shelf you can nap up here if you want until I’m done.” 

He said watching you look around. 

” Where is my underwear?” 

” Trust me I only have four appointments left you won't need them when I get back up here.”

He told you as he kissed you before walking out with a smug look on his face.


End file.
